


Truth

by Yeomanrand



Category: Firefly
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: <i>Firefly, Saffron, truth is relative</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

She never gives anyone her name, not her real name, because she knows far too well just how much power that would give them. So she gives them made-up names with histories to match, but these names are not lies; no matter who she is (and despite his having just screwed her whole plan, she almost laughs when Mal calls her "Yo-Saff-Bridge" and she might just adopt that one some day, why not?) she is still herself. What other people call her is just what other people call her, what other people think of her is out of her control and maybe some days she cares about that but most of the time, well, what they think is their problem. How they think she feels for them or what they think they feel for her, that's also their problem. Emotions are all lies anyway.

She is the hero of her own story, she knows this. She has to be; no one else is going to save her.

Not that she needs saving.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html?thread=4596629#t4596629) at LiveJournal.


End file.
